


Hurts like Christmas

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Romance, Christmas Special, Christmas With Family, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Magic, Mistletoe, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Sweaters, Witch - Freeform, and the story continues, carriage ride, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara only has one wish this holiday season: to kiss Lena under the mistletoe. Only problem is she can't find a single sprig of the stupid plant.Story set in the Supercorp Witch AU
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Kudos: 137





	Hurts like Christmas

The town of Chadwick was covered in snow and Christmas spirit which manifested itself as twinkling lights, blow up Santa’s, and grapevine reindeer. While most the townsfolk were filled with the aforementioned spirit, none more so than Kara Danvers. She practically skipped down the sidewalk, but didn’t for fear of ice, as she made her way to the local flower shop.

“Good morning,” greeted the girl brightly.

Her cheeks glowed with the rosy warmth of life and cold weather making her appear even brighter than usual.

“Good morning,” returned the florist, “How can I help you today?”

“Do you have any mistletoe? I’m having a Christmas party and--.”

The woman held up her hand, “I’m sorry. I’ll let you know right now we don’t have any in stock.”

“Oh,” the twinkle in the girl’s eyes dimmed at the news, “O-Okay. Thank you,” she turned to leave, stopping as she looked back, “Do you know where else I might find some?”

“Try the craft’s store. They might have some dried mistletoe.”

The spark was back in her eyes, “Right, thank you.”

Outside again her spirits were no less dampened than before as she carefully skipped down the sidewalk in the direction of the craft’s store.

“Good morning,” her voice was as bright as before as she gave the shopkeeper a warm smile, “Do you, perchance, have any mistletoe, dried or otherwise in stock?”

The older gentleman shook his head slowly, “No. I’m sorry. We don’t carry anything like that.”

“Oh,” she said it like someone who had thought things were going to turn out well right at the beginning without any problems and was only just now figuring out that wasn’t the case, “Okay. Thank you.”

The air seemed colder when she headed out this time. She shivered for a moment, then took in a deep breath as she steeled herself against the chill and puffed out her chest. She was not going to lose hope yet.

And she didn’t. Not at the third store where they didn’t have any mistletoe. Nor at the fourth store where they hadn’t ever heard of the plant, “How is that even possible?” Not even at the fifth store where they told her, “We’re a game and fish store. Why would we carry something like that?”

After that things did go downhill for her.

Why wouldn’t they after she’d been desperate enough to check a hunting store?

By the twentieth store she was completely disheartened. No one in all the town of Chadwick had even a sprig of mistletoe.

_____

“And why are you so set on finding mistletoe?”

After her twentieth strike out Kara returned home to help her sister decorate their family home.

“Well, it just, uh, Christmas parties always have mistletoe so I just thought we would have some.”

Her sister frowned like she didn’t believe her, “Yeah, but twenty stores. I mean, come on, Kara, after the third store I’d just get some construction paper and make some mistletoe.”

“It’s not the same, Alex.”

Her sister’s frown deepened, “Okay, I--okay. But why? Why isn’t it the same?”

Kara let out a heavily dramatic sigh. She didn’t really want to tell her sister the reason she wanted the mistletoe so bad. But with the question presented she realized it was a silly desire. A ridiculous wish.

But it was wish she had been dreaming of for a long time. Since she was younger and had seen her parents kissing under the mistletoe. It seemed like such a magical experience. Meeting up with the one you loved, looking up and seeing that magical plant that was like a sign to you that something great was going to happen. Then you looked down into the eyes of the one who, by happy accident, was the person you’d desired to find under the plant. Like fate or serendipity had drawn you there together at the same time. And then your lips met and there was a different kind of magic. Magic that flowed between you and them. And them and you.

She didn’t--couldn’t tell Alex this because for one, Alex wouldn’t understand. She was a romantic, but in a different way than her younger sister. More practical. And she had recently broken up with her college girlfriend so she was a little sour on the whole romance thing. Or, to fit with the holiday theme: a bah humbug.

Even after striking out so much Kara wasn’t about to give up. Not yet. Not on this wish, because for the first time in a long time she had someone that she actually hoped to encounter under the mistletoe.

Sure, in the past, at a family party, she’d had a crush on Bobby Randall and hoped to encounter him under the mistletoe, but he had avoided it at all cost. Which was understandable since they were only like seven at the time, but even still, her dream had been dashed and from that year on her only Christmas wish was that she would find someone to fulfill her desire to kiss under the mistletoe. 

____

The next place to search was online. But there the mistletoe was either overpriced, not going to ship in time, or completely fake.

Why was this so hard?

It shouldn’t be this hard.

She just wanted this one thing. It was really just a simple, silly thing. So why did everything seem set against her having it.

“You should just be happy you have someone you want to kiss under the mistletoe,” stated Alex glumly.

Kara hadn’t even noticed her sneak up as her sister peered over her shoulder at the search page.

“Yes, Alex, I know that. Thank you.” She turned back to the screen, frowning at the image of the obviously fake mistletoe.

She did have someone. Someone who was incredibly special to her. Someone who had changed her life in more ways than just allowing her to live out this desire for kisses under the mistletoe.

Lena Luthor was magical. Not just in the usual use of the term which included indescribable, unique, special in a way that words couldn’t properly convey. And there was the fact that she was actually magic.

Lena’s mother had been a witch and had trained Lena in the magical arts before passing away. Afterward, Lena had taken up the study on her own, training herself by making and selling various concoctions and magical items to her classmates. Items that could help with keeping a clear mind as they studied for an upcoming test, or a charm that would grant them safety as they went with her family to the alps for a holiday gateway.

But she was more than just magical to Kara; she was the person that Kara really wanted to kiss under the mistletoe.

She needed to let this go!

It wasn’t just about the mistletoe. Technically it would be their first kiss.

Yes.

Yes, they had kissed before. Lena had kissed her forehead, her cheek, the tip of her nose, and occasionally the corner of Kara’s mouth. But there hadn’t been an official on the lips kiss. Yet.

She wasn’t sure if this was because Lena hadn’t realized that this was the one kiss she had not delivered, or because she was trying to respect Kara’s space and wait until she gave her the signal that she was ready for something more passionate.

While she did appreciate Lena for showing such care, she hoped with this Christmas kiss—if she could ever find some dang mistletoe—she could signal to Lena that she was ready for more. Like chaste kisses in the moonlight.

Or under the mistletoe.

Gah! She needed to let this go.

_____

____

“You’re coming to my holiday party, right?”

Kara hadn’t been listening, but tuned in just as Valerie asked the question.

The two girls were sitting with their friends at lunch. Valeria, Heather, Laney, Sarah, and Gracie. Each of the girls was excitedly helping Valerie plan her upcoming party. But all Kara could think of was where to find some mistletoe.

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be there.”

“And is Lena coming?” her friend said the other girl’s name in a sing-song way as the others exchanged knowing looks.

Kara hadn’t told anyone that she and Lena were going out, not even her friends. But everyone knew they were in a relationship without them having to say anything. Or they assumed it. Kara and Lena had yet to have the talk for what are we?

Mostly because they were taking things slow. But also because, well—Kara really needed them to take things slow. After what had happened with her ex—but she didn’t want to think about that.

All she wanted to think about was where she was going to find some mistletoe.

The girls had lost interest in her as Valerie told her friends, “I’m thinking we’d have an ugly sweater contest. And I mean literal ugly sweaters. I know people buy ugly sweaters that are purposefully made to be ugly, but I want like actual sweaters that tried to be good sweaters but are just horrendous. If that can be managed. We can even have an area where we provide them for people to wear.”

“Then how are you going to have a contest?” inquired Heather.

“That is true. Huh. Maybe we should start our own thing.”

The girls started to discuss what that might be as Kara’s eyes wandered to the side. A spider was making its web in the support beams of the ceiling. It was as preoccupied by its work as its master, she thought, as she looked back to the lunch room doors.

Lena hadn’t joined them for lunch. This was usually her time to work, but she did, on occasion, join Kara and the girls. But not today.

What was keeping her favorite witch?

Had someone come in with a problem or had she gotten preoccupied with learning a new spell and lost track of time?

“Uh, sorry, girls, I’m going to go check on Lena. Make sure she’s okay.”

The girls gave her another knowing smile as Valerie said, “Oh, sure, go “check” on your girlfriend.”

The girls giggled to themselves as if imagining Kara was going to do something entirely different with Lena.

She felt her face flush but ignored them as she headed out.

____

A month ago, Lena’s potion brewing facilities had been located in a bathroom in the east wing of the school. Down a hallway that had bad lighting and was covered in spider webs. Most places that Lena hung out were covered in spider webs. They were her spies, after all, collecting gossip around the school and town.

But the faculty had shut that down, only opening up the bathroom after it had been cleaned and the hall lighting fixed. Then it was returned to its intended purpose and Lena was left to find a new place to work.

Her new offices were located in a shed outside the school. It had once held extra sports equipment but Lena had since put in a space heater, cleaned out all the old equipment, and filled the emptied shelves with her various potions and ingredients. Everything one needed to run a potions and charms shop. Including a sign hung over the door. A sign Kara had made for her.

She had considered painting “Lena’s Luscious Liquids” but decided it sounded too racy and had settled on putting “Lena’s Potions and Charms.” Simple, but to the point.

Outside the door she knocked, waiting to hear Lena’s “Come in” before she entered.

There was no reply.

Opening the door she was immediately greeted with the familiar scents of sage and cardamom. Smells one might find in a tea shop. But Lena didn’t just make herbal concoctions.

On the shelves of the shop various grass dolls were set up on display, dolls that aided with sleep, dolls that brought up ones guilt, and a few acupuncture dolls that people always mistook for voodoo dolls.

The witch herself was sitting in the corner of the room, head hovering above a bubbling cauldron as steam washed over her features.

Currently the witch was looking through the eyes of her spiders with the help of the potion. She could use the spider eye spell without the concoction, but it allowed her to look through all her spiders’ eyes, not just the ones in the immediate vicinity. It also caused less stain on her mental faculties when she used the potion to flip through the various spiders’ feeds.

In the light coming off the potion the witch’s pale skin seemed to glow with an otherworldly light. A breeze came off the brew making the straight black strands around her face float. Whatever she was looking at made her jaw tighten, making her jawline stand out even more. A jawline Kara found herself wanting to climb with her lips.

Lena’s eyes fluttered open as she smiled up at the other girl. “Hey,” she sounded tired as her eyes took a moment to focus completely on Kara.

“I take it business has been good.” Kara looked around the room, noting that there were fewer herbs and potions on the shelves than the last time she’d been there.

Lena’s smile actually looked like it was falling asleep as she nodded her head, “Yeah. With the holidays coming up I’ve got a lot of orders for relaxers to deal with family drama and sleeping charms to help catch up on sleep over the holiday. And of course,” she spun her hand in the air as her eyes drooped with exhaustion, “the usual finals charms and study aid potions.” Her voice started to drag as she looked like she was falling asleep with the smile.

Before she could completely drift off Kara inquired, “Is mistletoe used for spells?”

Lena came awake at this as she blinked, focusing again on Kara, “What?”

“Mistletoe. Do you use that in many spells?”

She started to look around the room while staying where she was, straining her neck as she though she saw the familiar white berries, but as she stared she realized it was nothing more than spider’s eggs.

“Yeah, there are a few spells. Why?”

“Oh, um, just wondering if you had some extra lying around.”

A droopy shake of the head, “No. I don’t. Sorry. Did you want it for something in particular?”

“No. Nothing important. I was just…I, uh,” she paused on a groan as she considered telling Lena about her wish.

But no, it was silly. And if she couldn’t find the mistletoe she didn’t want Lena finding out just why she had wanted it. Lena might feel bad, and Kara didn’t want their first kiss to be based on guilt. She wanted it to be special.

The mistletoe would help with that, using its special brand of magic and “Oh, what a coincidence,” to illicit that special kiss Kara had always dreamed of.

Not that she needed their first kiss to be special. Things with Lena were already special. They didn’t have to do anything more. She didn’t have to go out of her way to make things special. She just wanted this one—okay, she was over using the word special too much, but still, she just wanted this one special moment to make a declaration to Lena that she had noticed and appreciated and cared that she had waited.

Lena was back to viewing the world through her spider eyes just as Kara was about to admit why she wanted it.

Her head was actually dipping lower than Kara had ever seen it when she was doing her—“Oh, Lena!” she realized she was asleep as she quickly reached out, placing her hand between Lena’s face and the bubbling liquid. “Lena!”

The girl startled awake, her head snapping back.

“Lena, you really need to take a break. You almost face planted into this hot liquid.”

Lena shook out the sleep from her head as she widened her eyes in order to get herself awake. “Uh, thanks, Kara. Yeah, uh, I guess I could use a break. Is school over?”

She could hear the wish in the other girl’s voice, but sadly they were only half way through the day. Still, they were very close to the end of the school year and she knew Lena’s next class was just going to be prep for the upcoming finals. It shouldn’t be that big a deal if Lena used that period to take a nap.

Looking around the room she spotted a gymnastics’ mat that had been left behind.

“Yeah, um, school isn’t over yet,” a disappointed sigh from Lena as Kara quickly added, “but, uh, your next class it just going to be finals prep so why don’t you take a nap and I’ll come and get you before fourth period.”

She motioned for Lena to come over, but the girl shook her head.

“If school isn’t over yet I should finish brewing so I’ll have everything ready for tomorrow.”

“Lena,” she said the name with a scolding tone, “you are falling asleep. You almost brewed your face in your spider potion. Just take a break. You don’t need to be working so hard. The world can continue on without you.”

Lena’s eyes were closed as her lips curled with a tired smile, “Are you telling me that the world won’t fall apart if I get some sleep?”

Kara smiled, “Yes, Lena. I just want you to take care of yourself. You’re always worried about what other people need and I worry you don’t take care of yourself enough.”

Kara took her hand, pulling her to the mat as Lena said, “But isn’t that what you are here for? To take care of me.”

Kara managed to move Lena over to the mat as she watched her lay back while smiling up at her.

“Yes, but it is helpful if the person I care for lets me help them. And does what I say.”

“Well, alright, if it will help you help me, Kara, I will take a nap.”

Kara laughed lightly, “Okay. Thank you, Lena.”

She took off her jacket, placing it over Lena’s arms.

The girl’s eyes were already closed as Kara considered placing a kiss on her face. But where? Forehead. Cheek. Nose. Corner of the mouth. The mouth.

She shook her head. No. Not right now. She needed to find that mistletoe.

Standing up she took a moment to look around the room. Lena had said she didn’t have any mistletoe, but maybe she had some that had fallen behind some other herbs or gotten tangled up in some bottles.

Walking over to the shelf she started moving things around as she looked.

“Careful. What are you looking for?” Lena had lifted her head as she watched Kara.

“I was just checking to see if there wasn’t any leftover mistletoe hidden somewhere.”

“No. I recently cleaned up and there is none left at all. Sorry.” she yawned widely, “Is it really that impotent that you have some?” her head dropped back as she started to drift off to sleep before hearing the answer.

“No. It’s not that important.”

To herself she added, not as long as I have you.

____

___

Kara continued her search all through the final week of school, but still came up with nothing.

The first full day of their holiday break was so busy Kara didn’t have much time to think about the lack of mistletoe.

The morning of that first day was filled with helping her mother and sister set up for the holiday party later in the evening. Prepping food. Mixing drinks. Wrapping presents and more decorating.

At six the first group of guests started to arrive. Then Kara was busy helping serve the food and making sure everyone had everything. She didn’t even think about the mistletoe once, not till she opened the door to find Lena on the other side. Then she felt that familiar wish that there had been mistletoe above the door to ignite a different kind of greeting than a simple, “Hey.”

But hey was all she gave along with a smile as she invited her to come inside.

“Here, let me take your coat.”

Lena watched her closely as she helped her take off the outer layer, looking at Kara as if she could see beneath her smile to the disappointment hidden beneath. But Kara only smiled brighter as she escorted Lena back to the living room where her family had gathered.

“Lena!” Kara’s mom excitedly hugged the girl, planting a kiss on her cheek—e tu madre?--as she warmly said, “It’s so good to see you.”

That night Lena was dressed warmly in a thick black sweater and dark washed jeans. Usually she dressed like the web-series character Camila was a real person whose closet she constantly raided, but being at a family gathering, Lena seemed to have opted for something more traditional.

Early in the party the younger kids were allowed to open one present, “to give them something to play with while us adults have our own fun.”

Though they were in high school, Kara’s mom insisted her and Lena open a gift.

“Open this one,” instructed Mrs. Danvers as she handed each of them a similarly wrapped gift.

Kara was the first to get hers open as she stared down at the ugliest sweater she’d ever seen. She lifted a curious expression at her mom.

The older woman smiled as she explained, “It’s for your party tonight. I wasn’t sure if you had something ugly enough to get you in.”

Kara smiled with a laugh, “Thanks, Mom. They are hideous. I love it.”

Lena smiled in turn as she pulled her own sweater from the wrapping paper, “It’s very nice, Mrs. Danvers. Thank you.”

Once they were done with gifts, the family gathered around the piano to sing carols. Kara tried to stay next to Lena, but her younger cousins pulled her to their side as she ended up on the opposite side from Lena.

It wasn’t all bad as she got to watch Lena sing, obviously lip syncing, a fact she didn’t even try that hard to cover up. On her end, Kara got into the songs, losing herself for a moment in the holiday cheer. When she came back Lena was wearing a smile like she thought she was the silliest thing she’d ever seen and yet she loved it. Kara blushed under the intense gaze of the other girl. Again she recalled the mistletoe as she bit her lip.

Three carols later the kids were impatient to break into the family’s traditional King cake. Lena wasn’t familiar with the tradition so Kara explained.

“A little plastic baby, or toy, is hidden inside the cake. Whoever finds it is crowned king for the day and has to bring the next cake. But we forego that last part.”

“A crown, you say,” Lena’s eyebrows lifted as if she was actually interested.

“It’s just a paper crown.”

The girl’s mouth scrunched as if she was considering whether or not that was a good thing. Kara laughed as she lightly pushed the girl.

“If you are really that keen on wearing a crown I will get you something better for next year.”

“Promise?” the way Lena’s eyes sparkled made Kara’s heart clench with desire.

She practically had to choke out the word, “promise,” as behind them the kid who found the toy let out a triumphant cheer. The others looked on in disappointment as he was crowned.

As the kids enjoyed their bready treat, the adults dug into some rum cake.

Seeing the two teens standing off to the side, Mrs. Danvers came over, “I’m sorry, Lena, I should have asked if you had any Christmas traditions you wanted us to include to make you feel at home.”

Lena smiled politely, “I don’t have any family traditions I like. But as long as someone gets too drunk to stand and I get told how much of a disappointment I am I’ll feel right at home.”

Kara’s mom wore that smile that said she didn’t know if Lena was joking and was too afraid to laugh in case she was serious.

Lena smiled, “It’s all lovely Mrs. Danvers. Thank you for having me.”

The tension in the woman’s smile released, “Oh, well, it’s a pleasure having you, dear. You make my Kara so happy. I’m glad she has a friend like you.”

Kara couldn’t be sure but she thought she saw Lena blush before turning away to watch a group of kids run past with their new toys lifted above their heads.

“Mom, we better get going if we are going to get ourselves a carriage.”

Her mother nodded as she squeezed her hand, “Be safe and have fun.”

Kara nodded as she motioned for Lena to follow her. As they headed out the door she spotted one of her cousins necking with his girlfriend. They didn’t need mistletoe to give them an excuse to kiss. She didn’t either. But it would have been nice.

_____

Valerie’s party didn’t start till nine but the stables where Krypton was housed had carriage rides. That was their next stop as they waited in line for a carriage to open up.

Noticing Kara shivering, Lena wrapped her arms around the other girl so that Kara could feel her breath on her neck.

Lena had told her that they had some special connection that allowed her to feel the things Kara did. Joy. Sadness. Pain. Right now was she able to feel Kara’s pulse quicken at their closeness?

“Wait here, I’ll get some cocoa.”

Kara felt colder as Lena headed off to get them something to drink. Behind her she heard a couple whispering sweet nothings to one another. Looking back she watched the boy place soft kisses on the neck of the girl. Her skin tingled in the areas he touched as if it were her own neck he was touching.

Lena came back just as Kara reached the front of the line. The carriage was an open top black ride like one usually saw in movies riding around New York. Snuggling under a blanket, Lena handed Kara her mug of cocoa. It was warm and helped to heat up her insides, but her heart remained cold as if nothing could warm it.

“What’s wrong?”

Kara let out a distracted hmm before she noticed Lena studying her closely.

“I can feel your disappointment. You are upset about something,” seeing Kara’s mouth turn down in a frown, Lena admitted, “I’m not prying, it’s just, when you feel something strongly I can’t help but feel it. And right now, without trying, I can feel you are disappointed about something. Did…did I forget something? Did I do something wrong?”

Kara grimaced as she realized what this was doing to the night. She wasn’t just ruining it for herself, but for Lena too.

Taking Lena’s hand she shook her head as she insisted, “No, it’s not you. It’s just…this silly wish I had.”

“You know I’m pretty good at fulfilling those.”

Kara smiled at the blanket as she remembered all that Lena had done for her up till then, “I know but…” she shook her head, “It’s silly and lame and I’m going to stop thinking about it and let it go.” She smiled at Lena, “I am having a wonderful time with you and I’m not going to let some childish wish ruin it for me. For us.”

Lena smiled back as she leaned in to place a soft kiss at the corner of Kara’s eye. Without even meaning to she felt that dull ache of regret. If the mistletoe were there Lena would have taken a chance and kissed her on the lips.

Oh, how she wished for mistletoe.

_____

When the carriage ride was over the pair headed over to Valerie’s. The party was already under way when they entered. Making their way inside they found the hostess chatting with some party goers.

Kara gave her a hug as Valerie gushed over how nice it was to have them there.

“And you made it,” went Valerie as she turned her smile on Lena.

The dark haired girl nodded as she told her, “I’m going to take Kara straight up.”

Valeria looked surprised, “Oh, already.” She turned, giving Kara a knowing wink, “have fun.”

Kara returned her wink with a look of confusion as Lena pulled her off towards the stairs.

“Where are we going?”

“I have something I want to show you. A surprise.”

“Okay,” they moved between a group on the stairs as Kara realized, ‘Wait, a surprise? For me? But I didn’t get you anything.”

Lena smiled back, “It’s okay. I just wanted to do something special because of how happy I am having you in my life.”

Kara felt her cheeks heat. “Oh, Lena, you really didn’t have to do anything.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Now,” they paused outside a door, “close your eyes.”

Her face scrunched as she gave her a look like, you’re joking.

“No, come on, close your eyes.”

A reluctant frown, “Okay, fine.”

As soon as her eyes were closed she heard the door in front of them open as Lena pulled her inside before closing the door behind them.

“Whoa, keep your eyes closed.”

“Okay.”

She moved her deeper into the room, touching her shoulders as she positioned her in the center of the room.

“Okay. Open.”

Kara did, the first thing she saw being Lena’s smiling face.

“What am I supposed to—?” behind her she saw it. The familiar green leaves and white berries filling up the walls of the room, up to the celling, down the other wall. All the walls. The whole ceiling were covered in—

“Mistletoe? Lena, why—the mistletoe?”

Lena smiled broadly, “I know you’re not the most perceptive person and I really wanted to kiss you under the mistletoe. It’s just been my silly wish since meeting you. And when you were asking about it I started to hope that maybe it was your wish too. I’d already bought up all the mistletoe in town and grown some of my own, but I just wanted to make it clear what I wanted. So, uh,” she held out her hands with a bashful shrug. “What do you think?”

Kara let her eyes drift around the room again, taking in just how much mistletoe was there, “Its—I--.”

Lena sounded worried as she took her hand “Kara, why are you crying?”

Kara reached up to wipe away the tears, “It’s just so beautiful. I just, I don’t know—I was just worried for a whole week about not finding any mistletoe. It’s just been my wish since I was a kid to kiss someone special under the mistletoe. And I really wanted that person to be you and--.”

Lena cut her off as she took her face in her hands, pulling her in as she kissed her on the lips.

The lips! Full on the lips. Not the corner.

It was a real kiss.

Their first kiss.

Lena pulled away quickly, “I’m sorry. I just---I hope that was okay.”

A soft smile, “Yes, it was. It was better than okay.”

They stared at each other after that, both unsure of where to go from there.

“Did, uh, you want to go back downstairs and enter the ugly sweater contest?”

Kara shook her head. “Not really.”

“Oh, okay,” she chewed on her lip for a moment before suggesting, “Did you want me to take you home?”

Another shake of the head.

Lena’s eyebrow arched in a curious expression, “Then what did you want to do?”

Kara took a step towards her, closing the gap between them. “I mean—there is all this mistletoe here,” she motioned to it, “and each sprig is supposed to illicit a kiss from those standing under it and since we’re technically standing under all of it…”

Lena’s mouth broke out in a wide smile. “Kara Danvers, you are naughty.”

Kara grinned as she pressed closer to Lena, “I don’t mind if I get coal as long as I have you.”

Lena slipped her arms around Kara’s waist, making sure she remained close as she said, “You know I can use coal in a spell.”

Their lips were so close Kara could feel Lena’s mouth move as she spoke.

“Oh, yeah, which one?”

She didn’t give her a chance to answer as she pressed into her initiating, their second kiss.

As they kisses she felt that familiar lightness that signaled they’d started floating. Kara smiled against Lena’s lips.

She had been right. A kiss with Lena Luthor was a different kind of magic.

The End


End file.
